Glee Shots
by KlainerGleekDirectioner
Summary: You give me prompts i write them. All Characters and Ships welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so these are gonna be some glee one shots. They will be a mixture of ships and charecters so please feel free to send prompts.**

**This one was prompted by my friend who said: _What if Kurt has been attending Dalton since freshmen year and Blaine starts school after his arse of a father kicks him out to board at the all boys school._**

"One of us should talk to him" Wes suggested and David nodded in agreement.

"Okay rock, paper scissors to see who goes" Jeff said

"No, I have a better idea" Wes smirked "...Hey, Kurt"

Kurt smiled and sat next to his friend "What can I help you with Wesley?"

"Go talk to the new kid" he said, not wanting an answer.

Kurt looked over at the boy they were referring to. His hair was gelled back with what looked like a whole bottle of hair gel, Kurt decided he'd sort that out later. The boys jacket was neatly ironed and his tie was very neat. He seemed to be poking his fries with his fork, while looking at his phone as if an important phone call was on it's way. Kurt had to admit he was pretty cute, but he fleetingly pushed what ever he was feeling away. "why me?" Kurt questioned

"no reason, other than he needs friends and you are the least intimidating"

"fine." Kurt gave in "but I have a boyfriend already so you better not be trying to set me up with him"

All the boys at the table laughed as Kurt strutted over to where the new kid was sitting. "I'm Kurt" he said as he sat down opposite the boy. The boy looked up slightly startled.

"Blaine" he said.

"My friends and I were wondering" Kurt looked over at his friends and Blaine followed his gaze "If you wanna come sit with us. I mean we're kinda the popular kids so it'll get you out from the bottom of the peaking order."

Blaine wondered what his angle was, he knew from past experiences that when a popular kid asks you to sit with their group it never ends well. But this school did have a no bullying policy. _Just don't tell them your gay_. Blaine thought. He looked back at Kurt who was waiting for an answer, Blaine just nodded to him and picked his tray up. Kurt lead him to the table and the blonde boy moved over to make room for Blaine to sit down.

"This is Jeff, Nick, Wes, Trent, David and Thad" Kurt pointed each boy out as he said their name, they all seemed to look like nice people, but you can never be to sure.

…..

Blaine listened as the boys had a heated debate about cheerleaders and whether their outfits distracted the players at sporting events.

"All I'm saying is the skirts they wear are too revealing" Jeff argued

"You sound so gay right now" Kurt said in a monotone voice

"ha ha very funny" Jeff spoke sarcastically and kicked Kurt under the table

"But isn't the idea to distract everyone?" Kurt asked continuing an earlier point "Like, if you distract the other team your team is gonna win?"

"You clearly know nothing about sports or girls" Wes' mouth was full of food as he spoke but everyone could kinda make out what he was saying.

"Kurt" a voice from the side of the table spoke "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Blaine looked up to see a boy, with black hair staring in Kurt's direction. Blaine then looked towards Kurt, who's eyes seemed to light up. He got up and followed the boy away from the table, but they were still in earshot. Which seemed planned.

"Who's that?" Blaine spoke for the first time since he'd been introduced to the boys he was sat with.

"Robb" Trent said with a smile "he's Kurt's boyfriend"

Blaine's eyes seemed to widen. A popular kid was...gay. This was unheard of for most schools. In fact Blaine's dad had only sent him to Dalton in the hope the boys would beat him up and make him straight. Boy, was his dad wrong.

…..

"Kurt, you know I love you right?" Robb asked

"I sure hope you do" Kurt's smiled turned to a frown. Something was wrong he could tell.

"i...well...my dad got transferred and I'm moving to Canada" The last part was said with no breaths and Kurt just knew what was coming next. "I-i love you, but it...this... we're over Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

…..

The boys watched as Kurt grabbed a water bottle and unscrewed the lid, before tipping the contents of the bottle over Robb's head. Kurt seemed to do a bitch please smile, the one he was quite famous for, before he strutted out of the dinner hall. Robb watched him go, he should've expected this.

"Why did he do that?" Blaine asked, slightly scared of the boy after what he'd just witnesses

"Kurt...he's...well a bit of a diva" Thad mumbled, looking away from Robb who was still standing – completely soaked – in the place he'd taken Kurt to talk to him.

"A bit of a diva?" Nick Laughed "try a massive Diva."

**A/N: Feel free to send suggestions and I will try do them the best I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GleeRox asked for one with Quinn and Puck so here we go.**

"I should hate you" Quinn said suddenly. Puck looked up at her, she didn't need to say anymore, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Then why don't you?" he asked before he got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

The truth was Quinn didn't know why she didn't hate him. He'd basically torn her family apart, she hadn't spoken to her dad in years. Yet here she stood. In her and Puck's apartment, married and pregnant for the second time. At least this time she knew she was ready for the child. Why didn't she hate the man who had taken everything from her at such a young age?

_Love makes you do crazy things _she thought. There, that was exactly why she didn't hate him because she was in love.

When Puck returned to from the kitchen, Quinn couldn't help her self. "I love you" she said pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you so damn much and that's why I don't hate you"

"You know" Puck began "most people think that Lauren Zizes was my first love, but it was you. Always has, always will."

Quinn smiled. Life was perfect, more perfect than that depressed 16 year she used to be could ever know.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's here. So leave me some more prompts because I really like writing and I really like glee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so this is from Hallescomet97 who's prompt was: **_**Big brother Wes taking care of the Warblers after what Hunter pulled with the steroids. Extra points if you make Sebastian an innocent victim good guy.**___

**Okay I love this idea, and I tried my best with the last part but, I find it really hard to write Sebastian because I really really dislike him. But I hope you enjoy this**

Wes sat uncomfortably on one of the vintage leather chairs in the Dalton choir room. Jeff had called him a few days ago, he'd said it was urgent and he needed to get here as soon as possible so Wes got on a plane from Massachusetts early that morning to be here. On arrival the school was empty, which would make sense since it was a Saturday.

Wes' eyes wondered around the room, the Warblers Banner had been taken down and the room felt weird. It didn't feel like home any more, not like it used to anyway. Something was wrong and he was hoping someone would tell him what soon.

When the doors finally opened, a tense air filled the room. Nick, Jeff, Trent and Sebastian filled into the room, they looked ashamed of something (except Trent who looked awkward standing with the other 3 boys)

"We did it" Nick said finally "we won sectional"

"Well, shouldn't you all be practising for regionals?" Wes asked in a monotone, he couldn't believe they'd dragged him here to tell him that, what was wrong with calling him? He noticed them all look at Sebastian, who just looked back at them and sighed.

"We got disqualified" He almost whispered, all of the boys, suddenly became really interested with their shoes, not wanting to look Wes in the eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked looking right at Sebastian "I mean, you caused the trouble last time, I assume it was your fault again?"

"It was the new kid, Hunter" Jeff defended "Sebastian told him to stop."

"Multiple times" Nick finished.

"Stop what exactly?" Wes asked.

They began the story from the beginning, taking it in turns to tell their side of the story. About how, Hunter had wanted to get Blaine back at Dalton and back in the warblers, About how Blaine said no and Hunter told them all they needed to shape up if they wanted to beat the New Directions, How he basically told them that with out Blaine they were talentless losers (Which is defenetly not true) and then how he made them all take steroids so they could do flips and tricks in their performances.

And just when Wes, thought the story was hopeless, Trent stepped in and told him how, he was the one who got the Warblers Disqualified, how he had testified against them, against his friends.

"You really are an angel, Trent" Wes said "it takes some guts to do that, I don't even think I could have done that"

"Are you disappointed with us?" Sebastian asked "you spent time making this glee club great and then I come along and ruin things, and then they get ruined further by Hunter. We messed everything up. Everything you, David and Thad did to make us great was ruined as soon as you left"

"I am disappointed in all of you" Wes sounded calm but inside he wanted to go punch this Hunter kid. "But, I still have faith in all of you and I'm going to help you fix this mess."

"Ex-Warbler Wesley" Jeff said with a smile

"Always picking up the broken pieces" Nick continued

"Because that's what big brothers do" Wes finished

**A/N: Again, this is short but it really doesn't need to be too long.**

**Like I said I can't really right sebastion and I know the description says all charecters and ships but I may have to say no to Kurtbastian or Seblaine one shots because I simply cannot right them, not just because Klaine is my otp but because I just really hate Sebastian.**

**Leave me your promts and i'll try my best to do them :)**


End file.
